Em Parker
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Rose Walker: 1988 - 2001 Em is the daughter of Desire of the Endless and a dream vortex host named Unity Kinkaid. It's likely she was conceived the night Adrian Veidt's intrinsic bombs rocked the world. Born with a twin brother, Drury, and after her father abandoned the family and her mother remarried, she later got a half-brother, Janosz or "Johnny". It was her new stepfather, Lazlo Valentin, who gave Rose the nickname "Em the Gem" saying her eyes were like precious stones. Em/Rose would find out many years later that her stepfather's pet name for her was derived from his obsession with a mysterious rock that had the same color as Em's eyes. Lazlo Valentin was contracted by the government to study the rock, mistakenly believing it was the same as the meteor rock Lazlo had been working on for years prior. Lazlo knew it was not, but did not share that info with his government handlers, letting his unhealthy interest in it worsen. Em Walker: 2001 - 2006 Preferring Em to Rose as she grew older into a beautiful teen girl, Em was a popular student with many friends and a healthy athletic interest in swimming. Em did not seem too troubled when her own mother's insanity required her to be housed in a nursing home. When Em came out as being bisexual at thirteen, her so-called friends ostracized her and Em began spending more time at home. One day, as her stepfather left to run some errands, he left the door to his home lab open and Em felt compelled to venture down to the basement. At first she thought it was curiosity, but it turned out to be some sort of metaphysical pull, originating from the green gem. When Em touched it, she found herself drawn into a vivid fantasy story that lasted for hours until her stepfather got home and knocked the gem from her hand. As he did so, there was a powerful shockwave that threw both stepfather and stepdaughter aside. Moments later, as Lazlo got to his senses, he saw laying beside his stepdaughter was her perfect doppelgänger, dressed in armor. Startled by this, Lazlo drugged the duplicate and put Em in her bed, counting on her recalling the dream and assuming she had fallen asleep. The ruse worked as Lazlo studied the dream clone. When he learned the clone was indeed the same girl as Em, on a genetic level and even the fingerprints, Lazlo gave the original Em the emerald again as she was sleeping, pulling Em into another vivid dream. When he pulled the stone from her hand, Em remained sleeping but another duplicate appeared, startled and confused, allowing Lazlo to drug her as well for study in his lab. This continued for a while until there was no less than twenty-six clones. Overrun with clones of his stepdaughter, Lazlo feared a revolt and reached out to Jervis Tetch. Both men agreed Em was the 'master clone' and the key to controlling the 'Pyglets'. Without concern for his stepdaughter, Lazlo sedated Em and took her, and her many dream clones, to the lab of Jervis Tetch. However, when Lazlo saw that Tetch's experiments were hurting Em, Lazlo changed his mind.Network Files: Emily Parker 1 Em Walker: 2006 - 2009 When Lazlo Valentin and Jervis Tetch argued over the experiments Tetch was performing on Em, Em saw an opportunity to escape and managed to slide one arm out of her restraints ans seize the emerald. Em used the emerald to start returning her duplicates to their places of origin, as Lazlo and Tetch attempted to wrestle the emerald away. As the emerald was pried from her hand, having saved as many dream-selves as she could, Em used her last moment with the emerald to banish it elsewhere. Enraged by this, Lazlo and Tetch both turned on each other while Em slipped into a coma. Em awoke later in a hospital, being watched over by a large woman who introduced herself as Amanda Waller, an administrator with the Department of Extranormal Operations. Waller told Em that her stepfather was being taken into DEO custody along with Tetch, but Waller herself could not hide her interest in Em's ability and asked Em if she would be willing to help the United States government. Em's first "mission" was to attend the "March of the Masks" in National City and seduce one of Waller's agents, Alex Parker. Em did as requested but lost herself in the act, almost like she thought this was one of her dream-selves' lives and not her own. Em and Alex soon were married and after living in St. Roch for a while, the two moved to Gotham City where Em took a job at Arkham Asylum out of an interest in helping the mentally ill. Em Parker: 2009 - 2015 When Alex went to work for Waller in ARGUS, he was away more than he was home. Em threw herself into her work to cope. The mix of being back in her hometown, being without Alex, and seeing so many patients that reminded her of her family, Em slowly came to realize that she was not dreaming. When she came to her senses, Alex had filed for divorce and moved to Gateway City. Many times, Em would show up in Alex's apartment. Sometimes he would be there, most of the times he was not. When he was there, they would talk or argue, either way, they would often end up in bed. During this time, Em began to wonder why Waller never contacted her again to urge her to win Alex back or give Em a new mission. Em began to drink her concerns away at the Tiki Tavern. It was there that she recognized her next door neighbor: me. We had been friendly before but had never been actual friends until our talk that night over many, many drinks. Maybe one drink too many as we woke up in Em's bed together the next morning. It was a weird start to a friendship, but then again neither Em or myself were ever 'normal'. Fangirl: 2015 - Present With a friend, Em seemed happy for a while. Her drinking lessened, she made less booty calls to Gateway City, and she bonded with Ellie and Flag... and then one day this strange creature showed up. Em took the creature in, named it Mascot, and kept it. That's when Em started having the strangest dreams and her curiosity led to her confronting the truth of her past and in so doing, Em lost her mind.Network Files: Emily Parker 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) Em is quite invested in daytime soap operas and reality TV. She calls these shows her "stories", just like some old cat lady. Em seems to be actually addicted to stories and when her true origin was explained, this suddenly made much more sense as a side-effect of the Dream Vortex entity inside of her. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Instead of high-fives, when Emily and I greet each other or celebrate our antics, we give each other a "chest bing", usually accompanied by a celebratory shout of "Bing!" What is a chest bing? A gentler, sexier version of the 'chest bump' in which Em and I basically face each other and then tap the tips of our fully-clothed breasts against the others'... it was Em's idea. Threat Assessment Resources * Endling Physiology: ** Dreamstone Connectivity: Em has a natural ability to tune into the powers of the Dreamstones. ** Cosmic Awareness: Em has the potential to be aware of anything that affects her. ** Empathic Magnetism: Em has a passive ability to affect the emotions of others. Those most affected by this are those who remain in her proximity for the longest time and/or bond with her on some intimate level. This effect can be a double-edged sword and also effect Em. If the emotional relationship between Em and the subject is a complex one, such as an intimate relationship built on love, the other person may be slowly driven insane due to an inability to understand their behavior and the luster of the 'artificial' emotions wearing off. ** Enhanced Durability: Part-Endless, Em's resilience is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Interestingly, she still seems more bothered by stubbing her toe than being thrown into a building and immolated. ** Limited Dimensional Teleportation: Em is able to create folds in the fabric of space in open doorways. When she steps through, she steps into the 'Waiting Room', a pocket dimension located outside normal time and space, which looks like a low quality motel room. When Em leaves this Waiting Room, she can return to any doorway she is familiar with or in a doorway she is aware of through persons speaking about her or in locations near persons Em maintains important relationships with. ** Telekinesis: Em can influence matter with her mind. Through practice, she has developed many other uses for this ability, such as flight. ** Telepathy: Em has the ability to sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally, and affect their thoughts to a certain degree. * Dream Vortex Entity Host: Em has a Dream Vortex entity living inside her after it 'jumped' from Unity Kinkaid and attached itself to Em's more potent psychic potential. ** Omnipotence (in the Dreaming): In Intrinsic Realms, such as the Dreaming, Em's power is magnified. ** Summoning of Subsidiary Selves: Em can possess the mind of subsidiary versions of herself. In rare events, she might accidentally drag a subsidiary self into this reality. * Dreamstone of the 9th Reality - Imagem: Em owns a sliver of the Dreamstone from the 9th reality, the Iolite. Em calls this the "Imagem" and wears it on her brow as Fangirl. * Law Enforcement Experience * Expert Swimmer & Runner Weaknesses * Mental Instability: Em's past has left her mentally unstable. * Flirtatious to a Fault: As the daughter of Desire, Em is cursed with a rarely satisfied sexual appetite. * Disorganized: Em is somewhat scatterbrained and disorganized. * Dream Vortex: The Dream Vortex entity within her dooms her to a future conflict with her uncle, the Sandman. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Arkham Employee File Employment History * Arkham Asylum: Sergeant (4 years) * Arkham Asylum: Officer (4 years) * Gotham City D.A.’s Office: Paralegal (2 years) * Gotham City Parks Dept: Pool Lifeguard (3 years) Education * Security Officer Certification Course * Some College Notes * As a teenager, she was saved from a kidnapping by the vigilantes known as Batman & Robin. * Received commendation for preventing the escape of patient Arnold Wesker (#88583), by threatening to throw his puppet in the grounds’ wood-chipper if Wesker did not immediately return to his cell. * Recently, under investigation for allegations of conspiring with patient Harvey Dent (#87403).Arkham Employee File: Emily Parker Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's addicted to iced coffee drinks, particularly hazelnut, vanilla, or caramel flavors. * Sneezes when she 'smells' bullexpletive. * Em is a slob. Her apartment is a mess. She claims to absolutely despise cleaning and has claimed she is allergic to bleach. * Em will stop whatever she is doing to read a notification from her smart phone. * Em absolutely hates to do math or measure things. As a result, eating anything she baked is highly discouraged. * Em snores when she sleeps... really loudly, if her neighbor Angelica Aimes is to be believed. * Can fall asleep at the drop of hat, but refuses to do so unless bored out of her mind or exhausted beyond all measure... or is drugged. * Adamantly believes that Jar Jar Binks is an evil Sith Lord. * Always bites her lip when she's thinking hard or trying her best to not misbehave. * Thinks that socks are a suitable birthday present. Also, apparently, she thinks the same about, uh, adult intimacy aids. * Is always down for a party, especially one with a theme. * When not on patrol or working, she can usually be found at a bar or club. * Is prone to spontaneous dancing when just the right song is played. * When she "babysits" Ellie MacKay, she teaches the teen girl "important life lessons". * Em's favorite snack is cheddar and sour cream flavored potato chips. She will polish a bag off by herself in a single sitting. * Em is a firm believer that women should be allowed to express their sexuality just as much as men. Using derogatory terms against her in regards to her promiscuity will earn you a punch to the face, also to the back of the head, or swift kick between the legs. You go, girl! Testify!Deluxe Oracle File: Em Parker * Her employee number is 13-207. * She shared her first kiss with a girl with Angie Aimes.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 5 * Em and her brother are "affected/cursed" by being Desire's children. Em will gain her heart's desires, but she won't retain anything. Because of this Em's not very skilled.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7 * When she encountered Death, she looked like her mother.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 9 * Fangirl has a Threat Assessment ranking of 66, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Emily Parker/"Fangirl" is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * Her costume is based on the character Ultra Comics, who was also able to break the fourth wall, and a bit inspired by the look of Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), from Marvel Comics. * The "Ask Me About My Feminist Agenda" t-shirt is a nod to the Marvel comic Mockingbird #8. * She's a composite character of Rose Walker, the daughter of Desire of the Endless. Roy noted that Em's civilian appearance look identical to Rose's redesign appearance in the recent Sandman Universe series. Links and References * Appearances of Em Parker * Character Gallery: Em Parker Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Arkham Staff Category:Metahuman Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Hybrid Category:Composite Character Category:DEO Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Summoning Category:Occultism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:ARGUS Category:Divorced Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Mental Illness Category:Gothamite Category:Guards Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Empathy Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Endless Family Category:Athletes Category:Height 5' 5" Category:Atheists Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Known to Authorities Identity